In the present day, mobile communications devices are replete with mobile data applications including so called “always on” application that may send periodic messages to keep an application session “alive” between different devices that may be remotely connected to one another. In addition, other applications may generate status update messages periodically that provide messages between remotely coupled devices. These type of messages may be generated even when a mobile communication device is otherwise inactive, leading to frequent transitions between idle and active states, which may unduly consume device power.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.